


Like Soap Suds

by Hospitaliers



Category: Gaia Online
Genre: Bath Time, Family Shenanigans, M/M, Married Couple, This is so sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hospitaliers/pseuds/Hospitaliers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filaree, our brave hero, must return to safety before getting caught by two ferocious beasts. Will fate be on our hero's side? Or will the fiendish creatures fulfill their goal?</p><p>In the aftermath, said beasts share a tender moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Soap Suds

**Author's Note:**

> This was [originally written](http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.97481873_47/#47) for NPCon 2015's Hoarfrost Pass/My Dearly Damned panel. I won a runner-up prize thanks to it.

_Finally! I have valiantly escaped the monster's clutches, but at what cost? My clothes have been taken from my person and now I wander the beast's lair unprotected!_  
  
_I must hide, quickly! My hideout is not far from here, but the road is paved with dangers. If I'm not careful, I might come face to face with the monster's mate, and be subjected to his torment._  
  
_However, I will persevere! I'm the hero of this story, and I shall not meet my end inside a watery, soapy grave made of ceramic!_  
  
_Ohh--! The floor is too cold. Brr..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

  
"Filaree! Come back here! You'll catch a cold!"  
  
Roseus' voice resounds through the house, Filaree's pink shirt held fast in his hand as he desperately tries to locate his runaway child.  
  
His chase takes him to the kitchen, where he finds his husband miraculously doing what he's been tasked with: making dinner. He just hopes he won't have to put out another intentional fire like last time.  
  
"Tina, have you seen Fili?" "No." "Do you have any idea where I could fin--" "No." Serotina's words are curt and disinterested, something he's grown to expect and find somewhat endearing. But not this once.  
  
At his husband's unwillingness to help him, he puffs his cheeks in a manner most unfit for an adult.  
  
"Could you at least help me find Filaree? I don't want another night of fevers and sneezing. Oh, poor Fili..." The angel lamented, images of a feverish Filaree reaching his mind and making his fatherly instincts go into overdrive.  
  
"It's your child, why don't you do it yourself?" The dark-skinned man retorted, thoroughly unwilling to aid in his husband's search. He knows Filaree, and knows the kind of things the kid is capable of. He's experienced them firsthand. He hasn't liked them.  
  
"It's YOUR child as well, and I expect at least some help from the creature who is supposed to be my spouse for the rest of eternity." Roseus replied, showing his wedding ring so as to highlight his last words, just a tad louder than he originally intended, his anger becoming apparent.  
  
Looking away from the stovetop for a moment, Serotina made sure to roll his eyes as hard and exaggeratedly as he could, so as to properly convey his levels of annoyance.  
  
The gesture didn't go unnoticed to the angel, who in response changed his tactics: instead of pouting, he would glare.  
  
And a fearsome glare it was. The demon tried his best to hold his husband's malicious gaze for as long as he could. Intimidated, yes, but unwilling to lose.  
  
At last, his attempts proved their futility. He finally averted his gaze from the holy being's one, having understimated his tenacity once again.  
  
Sighing, he turned off the stove, and walked out of the kitchen. He took a deep breath, and let out a long, loud string of what could only be described as unholy grunts, roars and shrieks. But to Serotina, and especially Filaree, they made sense.  
  
He meant business.  
  
_"Filaree! Get your microscopic infant rear right here in this moment or so help me, goddammit! I'll count to three! One! Two...!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

  
_Curses! The road is blocked! The two monsters have emerged from their feeding hall, now in allegiance with one another! If I want to reach safety, I must be swift, strong and cunning!_  
  
_Ah, I see the scaly beast is roaring, surely intending to threaten me! But it won't work. I am way above him in intellect! Now, how to circumvent this? Hmm..._  
  
_Ah, I see it! Clear as water! O-oh no... n-not water..._  
  
_Brr! I must not let the images of their horrendous tortures get to me! It's now or never! Victory shall be mine!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

  
The muted pitter-patter of a pair of bare feet approaches the couple from behind a potted plant at running speed, with the clear intention of leaving them behind.  
  
_"... Three--!"_  "There! Fili! Come back he-- what are you--? Wait, no--!"  
  
In an impressive display of childlike strength, Filaree grabbed the end of the rug they were standing on, giving it a sharp, violent tug and making both progenitors lose their balance and topple over, Serotina falling heavily against the floor, and Roseus on top of him.  
  
Just as the impish, undressed child was about to take a leap right above them to reach the proverbial safety of the room upstairs, Roseus' hand found a tiny arm. Seizing it quickly, he moved to sit right on top of his spouse's back, wrestling its owner into a tight, loving embrace.  
  
"Hah-ha! Got you! Now, it's time for your bath. Come on, Tina, I'm gonna need some help with this as well."  
  
"Nooooooo! Not bath time! Anything but bath time--!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

  
_Curses! I've been foiled!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

  
Bath time has come to an end, and so has dinner. The couple now stand in the doorway of their kid's bedroom, watching little Filaree sleep the night away.  
  
Despite their efforts, the pair are by far the most affected by Filaree's bath time. The angel with a towel wrapped like a turban around his head and twitching his wings occassionally to rid them of any last bits of soapy water, and the demon sneering every now and then at the taste of soap in his mouth. Filaree seemed particularly proud of this accomplishment.  
  
Roseus sighs, and rests his head against his beloved's shoulder, a dreamy glint in his eye.  
  
There's silence, but it's a peaceful, fulfilling silence. They bask in one another's presence, watching their offspring's peaceful slumber.  
  
"You know... I never thought being a parent would be this hard. At first... it seemed just so idyllic. You and I, and our little baby... Time flies." Roseus whispered, breaking the silence with an elegance Serotina had only seen in his person.  
  
The demon wrapped an arm lovingly around his husband, ready to chase away any doubts and insecurities he may have regarding parenthood. He knew Roseus was no delicate flower, but he was by far the most emotional of the tw-- three. They were three now.  
  
And he wouldn't change that for anything in this world. Or the next one.  
  
Before he could start, the exiled angel spoke again, joy clear in his voice.  
  
"But I also never thought it would be this rewarding. Seeing Filaree grow up, so happy and healthy... and being with you to share this moment... I honestly couldn't see it any other way."  
  
Serotina felt his heart tighten like a fist in his chest. He'd never been one for minor details, but being with Roseus had proven to be an insightful experience. He could see beauty where there was none, and he could see potential in every single being and object.  
  
He was truly, honestly a wonderful man, and he would never be able to find the right words to express his feelings properly.  
  
Still, he would try his damn best. And in a loving, soothing tone, he whispered in Roseus' towel-covered ear.  
  
"You wuss."  
  
In turn, Roseus smiled widely. This was one of the things he loved so much about his husband. He was a tactless, brusque creature with no elegance or grace, and his choice of words was dubious, at best. But he still managed to make whatever he said into an ode to his person.  
  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been cross-posted from [my journal](http://www.gaiaonline.com/journal/?mode=view&post_id=37323339&u=37982875).
> 
> I'm still relatively new to the Gaia Online fanbase, and english isn't my native language. Any criticism, corrections or suggestions are encouraged.
> 
> Or you could also send me a PM on Gaia and we can talk. That'd be cool.


End file.
